Fyrestone
Fyrestone is located in the Arid Badlands on Pandora. It is the first town encountered by the player; the bus seen in the opening cinematic drops off the newcomers just outside of the town gates. Dr. Zed - the first NPC to issue a mission - is the only encountered human resident of Fyrestone. The only other visible resident of Fyrestone is the Claptrap that initially acts as a guide to gain entry into Fyrestone. History Fyrestone was once a satellite community servicing local mining and power generation operations in the Arid Badlands for the Dahl corp. The locals also worked at the sourrounding industrial sites. When bandits rose up and overthrew their captors in the region, they set up various camps and began to prey on the people of Fyrestone. Although Fyrestone appears to have had a population in the two-hundreds, the bandit attacks and the wildlife have since taken their toll, and the number has been reduced to 24. This is indicated by a sign that had originally contained 3 digits, whereas now only the "2" remains, the other two numbers having been white-washed and replaced with "4". Further evidence is seen in the form of some graves of the former inhabitants near the gate to the rest of the Arid Badlands but one grave has a sign reading "trouble" on it indicating the towns residents may bury dead bandits and thieves to ward of others like them. Layout & current status Fyrestone was a Dahl settlement but when Dahl pulled out they left all "assets" (as in employs) behind and most heavy equipment. Now the town is barricaded up with sheet metal and some occasional barbwire (before the local wildlife woke up from hibernation and the laborers working off there sentences were released to become bandits they didn't need these defenses so Dahl didnt bother with them ) then when threats emerged Fyrestone quickly threw together what they could. The normal homes for residents were one room and a garage. The houses were once well maintaned but then after the corporations left they have fallen into disrepair from shortage of offworld supplies. Now the people of Fyrestone have become self suffecient, they have created a water system from "Piss wash gully," for food the locals hunt skag and other wildlife, as well as grow bladeflowers and other plants while finding some plants in the wild. The only thing that Fyrestone needs imported is fuel for their vehicles, and eletricity from the wind farm. They appear to be hooked up to the power grid Dahl originally setup. They also built gates on the road to defend their hotel which used to be run by Atlas as indicated by the sign. Now the locals run it for travellers coming from the starport in sanctuary or tourist from tartaurus station to new haven and other settlements. Points of Interest *Fyrestone Bounty Board Missions * Fresh Off The Bus * The Doctor Is In * Skags At The Gate * Fix'er Upper * Claptrap Rescue * Blinding Nine-Toes * Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha * Job Hunting * Catch-A-Ride (mission) * Get A Little Blood On The Tires (Mission) * Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands * Sledge: Meet Shep * The Legend Of Moe and Marley * Circle Of Death: Meat And Greet * Shock Crystal Harvest * Scavenger: Sniper Rifle * Insult To Injury * Schemin' That Sabotage * Find Bruce McClane * Product Recall * Leaving Fyrestone Trivia *There is a Claptrap hiding above and behind the weapon store, within the rock formation. When spotted, he waves, but cannot actually be interacted with. *The name "Fyrestone", is a reference to real-world tire company Firestone. Fyrestone is littered with tires in several areas. *The New-U Station at the bus stop will allow fast travel to other locations but is not defined as a fast travel destination itself. *After returning to that original New-U Station the yellow claptrap may follow the Vault Hunter and become stuck after the wall leading into fyrestone, shouting "I'm over here!" repeatedly. *Fyrestone was originally going to have a Mechanic, Guns Dealer and a population of 86, but after many concept changes these numbers were reduced. *Fyrestone's original population was 273. (See photos on the talk page) Notes *Thanks to a glitch concerning Bordelands' textures, it's possible to drive a runner inside Fyrestone, as shown in the video below. This is quite useful to complete some quests and report hastily to Fyrestone's bounty board, teleporting to the runner from any of Scooter's stations in Arid Badlands. U-7YZXbxW9s thx to CarzyXareXus Category:Fast Travel Outposts Category:Locations Category:Arid Badlands